sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Θεός
Θεός God, Deus, Theos thumb|300px| [[Θεός ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσικός Νόμος Θεός ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεός Θρησκεία Θεοί Γης ---- Θρησκείες Γης Σουμεριακή Θρησκεία Ακκαδική Θρησκεία Βαβυλωνιακή Θρησκεία Ασσυριακή Θρησκεία Χετταϊκή Θρησκεία Χαναναϊκή Θρησκεία Φοινικική Θρησκεία Αιγυπτιακή Θρησκεία Ολυμπιακή Θρησκεία Ρωμαϊκή Θρησκεία ]] ]] Big Bang]] - Μία Υπερφυσική Οντότητα. Εισαγωγή Η κοινωνιολογία ερευνώντας το θέμα του Θεού βρίσκει πως αυτό είναι αναπόσπαστα δεμένο με τη θρησκευτική τάση των ανθρώπων. Έτσι σήμερα γνωρίζουμε πως αναπτύχθηκε η θρησκεία και μαζί με αυτήν και οι θεοί της, από την προϊστορική εποχή μέχρι σήμερα. Ιστορική Αναδρομή Στην αρχή οι πρωτόγονοι άνθρωποι πίστευαν στα πνεύματα. Τα πνεύματα αυτά είχαν μαγικές δυνάμεις καλές και κακές: αλλά πολύ σπάνια μπορούσαν οι άνθρωποι εκείνοι να τα συγκεκριμενοποιήσουν και να τους δώσουν μια ορισμένη μορφή. Αργότερα αναπτύχθηκε ο φετιχισμός, η πίστη δηλαδή σε διάφορα αντικείμενα που κατασκευάζονταν από τους ανθρώπους και που πίστευαν ότι έχουν υπερφυσικές ιδιότητες. Ακόμη αργότερα έρχεται να πάρει τη θέση του Θεού το είδωλο. Πίστευαν δηλαδή οι άνθρωποι, ότι υπάρχουν όντα που ομοιάζουν με αυτούς στη μορφή αλλά που είναι ανώτερά τους στο πνεύμα. Τελευταία εξελίσσεται η ιδέα του πανθεϊσμού, που ταυτίζει το Θεό με τον κόσμο και τέλος ο μονοθεϊσμός, δηλαδή ότι Θεός είναι κάτι το άυλο, το ανώτερο και το παντοδύναμο που πάνω του συγκεντρώνονται όλες οι ιδιότητες. Αρχαίες Θρησκείες Αν και οι λαοί είχαν διαφορές μεταξύ τους σχετικά με τη θρησκεία, συναντάμε πολύ συχνά τις ίδιες θεότητες στους αρχαίους αυτούς λαούς. Για παράδειγμα ο Ζεύς εμφανίζεται όχι μόνο στην αρχαία Ολυμπιακή Θρησκεία αλλά και στις θρησκείες των Αιγυπτίων και των Ρωμαίων, όπως και ο Απόλλων - ήλιος, η Αφροδίτη, η Ήρα και πολλές άλλες Θεότητες. Στις διάφορες χώρες ο Θεός παραστάθηκε με διάφορους τρόπους. Αιγυπτιακή Θρησκεία Στην Αίγυπτο οι πρώτες αναπαραστάσεις θεοτήτων εμφανίστηκαν στα μέσα της 4ης χιλιετίας. Ο Ράις (Ra)(ο θεός του ήλιου) λατρευόταν σε ένα γιγαντιαίο οβελίσκο. Πολλές φορές, για να δείξουν την δύναμη των θεών τους, τους αναπαρίσταναν με μορφές ζώων, όπως ο θεός Ώρος που παριστάνεται ως ιέρακας. Κατασκεύαζαν βέβαια και αγάλματα με ανθρώπινες μορφές, όπως η απεικόνιση του Όσιριδα και της Ίσιδας με το γιο τους Ώρο. Οπωσδήποτε όμως οι θεοί τους είναι πολύ απλοί και αυστηροί. Μεσοποτάμιες Θρησκείες Αντίθετα, οι Μεσοποτάμιοι θεοί εμφανίζονται σκληροί με μορφή πτερωτών ταύρων θεοί τους είναι η Αστάρτη (Αφροδίτη), ο Σάμασις (ήλιος), ο Μάρδακος (Marduk) (προστάτης της Βαβυλώνας), ο Ένυλλος (Enlil) και ο φοινικικός Βήλος (Baal). Ολυμπιακή Θρησκεία .]] Στην αρχαία Ελλάδα προέκυψε το δωδεκάθεο. Αυτό το αποτελούν οι δώδεκα κύριοι θεοί. *Ζεύς, *Ποσειδών, *Άδης, *Απόλλων, *Άρης, *Ερμής, *Ήρα, *Εστία, *Δήμητρα. *Αθηνά, *Άρτεμις, *Αφροδίτη, Εκτός όμως από αυτούς υπάρχουν και οι ημίθεοι. Παριστώνται με ανθρώπινες μορφές και φθάνει μάλιστα η τέχνη της απεικόνισής τους σε πολύ υψηλά επίπεδα. Ρωμαϊκή Θρησκεία Στη Ρώμη, αρχικά, οι θεοί είναι ετρουσκικής προέλευσης. Αργότερα όμως επηρεάζονται πολύ από την Ελλάδα και μιμούνται τους Έλληνες θεούς και τους κάνουν δικούς τους. Ινδικές Θρησκείες Στην Άπω Ανατολή εμφανίστηκε μια νέα μορφή Θεού. Είναι ένας μονοθεϊσμός και προσπαθεί να δώσει στους πιστούς του τη δύναμη να βρούν την κατάσταση της τέλειας γαλήνης, τη νιρβάνα. Ο Βουδισμός, όπως ονομάζεται η νέα θρησκεία, είναι κατεξοχήν πνευματική και κρύβει μέσα της ένα πρωτόγνωρο μυστικισμό. Χριστιανισμός Πριν 2.000 έτη εμφανίζεται ο Χριστός για να διδάξει στον κόσμο μια νέα θρησκεία, το Χριστιανισμό. Σύμφωνα με αυτήν ο Θεός είναι ένας, πανάγαθος, πάνσοφος και παντοδύναμος. Είναι ο δημιουργός του Κόσμου. Είναι πνεύμα άυλο για αυτό και δεν μπορούμε να έχουμε αποδείξεις για την ύπαρξή του παρά μόνο ενδείξεις. Γι' αυτό ακριβώς, το αν υπάρχει και το τι είναι Θεός είναι ζητήματα που μόνο με την πίστη μπορεί να τα δεχθεί κανείς. Δεν μπορεί κανείς να τον ανακαλύψει με την έρευνα, αλλά μόνο όσοι πιστεύουν μπορούν να τον αισθανθούν να αποκαλύπτεται μέσα τους. Η αποκάλυψη αυτή του Θεού είναι φυσική και σ' αυτή μας οδηγούν οι έμφυτες τάσεις που υπάρχουν σε κάθε άνθρωπο να πιστεύει στο Θεό και οι υπερφυσικές, που μας οδηγούν σ' αυτά τα γεγονότα που γίνονται κατά ανεξήγητο τρόπο (θαύματα). Η Αγία Γραφή θεωρεί το Θεό ότι είναι η πνευματική αιτία της δημιουργίας του Κόσμου, "πανταχού παρών", παρατηρητής "ορατών τε πάντων και αοράτων", άγιος, δίκαιος, αγαθός και φιλάνθρωπος. Είναι μια ουσία με τρεις υποστάσεις (Πατήρ, Υιός και Άγιο Πνεύμα). Θεός και Φυσική Υπάρχει ένα ανέκδοτο για τον Pierre Simon Laplace, που αναφέρεται στα βιβλία της Ιστορίας της Επιστήμης. Ο Laplace αναφέρεται ότι είχε παρουσιάσει ένα αντίγραφο του βιβλίου του (υπό τον τίτλο) "Mechanique Celeste ( = Ουράνια Μηχανική)" στον Γάλλο αυτοκράτορα Ναπολέοντα . Ο Ναπολέων ήταν πληροφορημένος ότι το βιβλίο του Laplace δεν περιείχε καμία αναφορά για τον Θεό. Ναπολέων: Μου ανέφεραν ότι ενώ έχετε γράψει ένα τόσο μεγάλο βιβλίο για το Σύμπαν ωστόσο δεν έχετε καθόλου αναφέρει κάτι σχετικό με τον Δημιουργό του. '' Laplace: ''Ναι, διότι δεν προέκυψε καμία ανάγκη τέτοιας υπόθεσης. Αργότερα, όταν αναφέρθηκε από τον Napoleon αυτό το περιστατικό, ο Lagrange σχολίασε "Και όμως αυτή είναι μια ωραία υπόθεση. Εξηγεί τόσα πολλά πράγματα". Η κατάσταση δεν είναι, αυτή τη στιγμή (δηλ. στο παρόν), πολύ διαφορετική. Υπάρχουν πολλοί Laplaces και πολλοί Lagranges μεταξύ των συγχρόνων επιστημόνων επίσης αλλά ο Θεός, αυτός καθ' εαυτός, ακόμα δεν έχει περιληφθεί στις επιστημονικές μελέτες της Κοσμολογίας. Δεν υπάρχει κανένα κεφάλαιο σχετικά με το Θεό σε οποιοδήποτε σύνηθες εγχειρίδιο της Φυσικής. Προφανώς, απλά δεν υπάρχει καμία ανάγκη. Και δεν υπάρχει η μια, μοναδική, εξίσωση στη Φυσική που θα περιλαμβάνει ως παράμετρο τον Θεό. Οι λόγοι για τον αποκλεισμό του Θεού από τη Φυσική και την Ουράνια Μηχανική είναι μεν απλοί όμως και πολύ σύνθετοι συγχρόνως. Η Φυσική ασχολείται με τις μαθηματικές σχέσεις για τη δυναμική των υλικών αντικειμένων. Ο Θεός δεν έχει περιγραφεί με αρκετά σαφείς όρους έτσι ώστε δεν είναι δυνατόν να κατασκευαστούν μαθηματικές σχέσεις που θα μπορούσαν να περιγράψουν σαφώς πώς ο Θεός θα μπορούσε να παίζει έναν ρόλο στο Σύμπαν. Κανένας δεν ξέρει ακόμη και εάν ο Θεός έχει μια υλική ύπαρξη. Ο Θεός σημαίνει διαφορετικά πράγματα για διαφορετικούς ανθρώπους. Τα γνωρίσματα που αποδίδονται στο Θεό για να τον καθορίσουν, όπως: * παντοδύναμος, *πάνσοφος, *απολύτως ακριβής, *απολύτως δίκαιος κ.λπ., είναι τόσο ασαφή ότι δεν μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν σε κάποια μαθηματική ανάλυση. Τέτοια χαρακτηριστικά καθορίζουν αναπόφευκτα μια άπειρη ύπαρξη. Η Φυσική δεν μπορεί να ασχοληθεί με τους απειρισμούς. Όλως περιέργως, αυτό το πρόβλημα ανέκυψε στη δεκαετία του 1930. Οι φυσικοί απογοητεύθηκαν όταν οι απειρισμοί άρχισαν να εμφανίζονται στις κβαντικές εξισώσεις που κατασκευάστηκαν για να ενοποιήσουν την Κβαντική Μηχανική με τη Σχετικότητα. Ήταν μια μεγάλη πρόκληση για να ασχοληθούν με τους απειρισμούς και να σώσουν τη θεωρία. Ο Richard Feynman βρήκε έναν τρόπο να απαλλαγεί από τους απειρισμούς μέσω της επανα-κανονικοποίησης ( = renormalization) για την οποία του απονεμήθηκε το βραβείο Nobel Φυσικής. Οι Υπερχορδιακές θεωρίες έχουν απαλλαγεί από τους απειρισμούς χωρίς τη χρήση της επανα-κανονικοποίησης. Οι θεμελιώδεις Νόμοι της Φυσικής ασχολούνται με πεπερασμένες ποσότητες και οντότητες. Αυτοί δεν μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν για να περιγράψουν το Θεό ούτε να τον ανακαλύψουν διότι Αυτός πιστεύεται ότι είναι άπειρος από πολλές, εάν όχι όλες, απόψεις. Αναζητούμε το Θεό σε λάθος μέρος. Η Μαθηματική Φυσική είναι ανίκανη για να περιγράψει τον Θεό άμεσα. Είναι μια ανώφελη αναζήτηση. Εν τούτοις αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι η ετυμηγορία της Φυσικής είναι και η τελευταία λέξη στην ύπαρξη του Θεού. Ίσως ο Θεός είναι απλά μια έννοια που υπάρχει στον ανθρώπινο εγκέφαλο. Για αυτόν τον λόγο, είναι ίσως πιό κατάλληλο να αναζητηθεί ο Θεός στη Μεταφυσική, στη Θεολογία και στο Μυστικισμό. Εκείνοι που είχαν μυστικές εμπειρίες αισθάνονται πλήρωση, κατά κάποιο τρόπο, και πνευματικά ανυψωμένοι. Πολλοί από αυτούς έχουν το συναίσθημα της ενότητας με το Απόλυτο Ένα. Γιατί ούτε ένα βιβλίο που αναφέρεται στη δημιουργία του Σύμπαντος δεν έχει καμία αναφορά στο Θεό; Οι επιστήμονες, πράγματι, αναφέρουν σπάνια τον Θεό όταν μιλούν για την Κοσμική Δημιουργία. Επιπλέον, κατηγορούνται, μερικές φορές, για την προσπάθεια να καταργήσουν την ανάγκη για έναν Θεό προσπαθώντας να εξηγήσουν την Κοσμική Δημιουργία με επιστημονικούς όρους. Και είναι αληθές: οι επιστήμονες θα προτιμούσαν μια καθαρά επιστημονική εξήγηση της αρχής του Σύμπαντος. Αυτό δεν σημαίνει όμως ότι όλοι οι επιστήμονες είναι άθεοι. Επιπλέον, δεν υπάρχει κανένας φόβος ότι οι επιστήμονες θα εξαφανίσουν κάποτε την ανάγκη για έναν Θεό. Εάν κοιτάζουμε πίσω στο πρόωρο Σύμπαν βλέπουμε ότι ανεξάρτητα από το πως τα μακρινά πράγματα ωθούνται - ακόμα κι αν θα ήμαστε κάποια ημέρα ικανοί να εξηγήσουμε την ίδια την Κοσμική Δημιουργία με έναν εξ ολοκλήρου ικανοποιητικό επιστημονικό τρόπο - υπάρχει ακόμα κάποιο πράγμα που είναι ανεξήγητο. Η Δημιουργία εξαρτάται από τους βασικούς Νόμους της Φύσης - χωρίς αυτούς δεν θα ήταν δυνατή. Ποιος όμως δημιούργησε αυτούς τους Νόμους; Δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία ότι ένας Θεός θα χρειάζεται πάντοτε. Θεός και Ανθρώπινη Ανάγκη thumb|300px|[[Αθεΐα.]] thumb|300px| [[Θεός Δημιουργία ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεός Δημιουργία ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεός Δημιουργία ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεός Γη ]] Ας δούμε όμως το πράγμα λίγο διαφορετικά: Επικαλούμαστε τον Θεό, όταν είμαστε σε απόγνωση, όταν όλες οι άλλες εναλλακτικές μέθοδοι σωτηρίας έχουν αποτύχει, δηλαδή, όταν οι πιθανότητες είναι εναντίον μας. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση τί ζητάμε στην ουσία; Μα τί άλλο, από την ανατροπή της "βέβαιας" πιθανότητας, υπέρ μας. Δηλάδή, στην ουσία θεωρούμε τον Θεό, ως "κυρίαρχο του παιχνιδιού" ώστε να δύναται να ανατρέψει κάθε πιθανότητα. Είναι φυσικό να μην βρίσκουμε το Θεό σε κάποιο βιβλίο Φυσικής, Αστρονομίας, Αστροφυσικής, κλπ. Εξ υποθέσεως, "ως κυρίαρχο της πιθανότητας" δεν μπορούμε καν να φανταστούμε τί μπορεί να κάνει, για την ακρίβεια, δεν έχουμε ούτε το μέτρο, ούτε τον αλγόριθμο προσέγγισης. Απλά είναι ο Θεός... ο πέρα και πάνω απ' όλα. Ο ικανός να ανατρέψει κάθε Νόμο της Φύσης για να προστατέψει ό,τι θέλει. Είναι ο προστάτης μας... Θεϊκές Ιδιότητες *Αθανασία ( = η μη ύπαρξη ορίων στο Χρόνο) *Αχωρία (α + χώρος) ( = η μη ύπαρξη ορίων ή περιορισμών στο Χώρο) *Παντοπαρουσία (παν + παρουσία) ( = η δυνατότητα παρουσίας σε κάθε σημείο του Χώρου, σε οποιαδήποτε στιγμή του Χρόνου) *Αειθαλλία (αεί + θαλλός) ( = η αιώνια ακμή, η αιώνια νεότητα) *Αφθαρσία (α + φθορά) ( = η έλλειψη φθοράς (από ασθένειες κ.α)) *Παμμορφία (παν + μορφή) ( = η δυνατότητα ύπαρξης με οποιαδήποτε μορφή) *Πανδομία (παν + δομή) ( = η δυνατότητα ύπαρξης με οποιαδήποτε δομή ) *Παντοδυναμία (παν + δύναμη) ( = η δύναμη υπερνίκησης των πάντων) *Παντογνωσία (παν + γνώση) ( = η γνώση των πάντων) *Παντουργία (παν + έργο) ( = η δυνατότητα εκτέλεσης παντός έργου/επίδρασης) *Παντοψία (παν + όψις) = ( η παρατήρηση των πάντων) *Αβρωσία ( = η μη ανάγκη πρόληψης τροφής/ενέργειας προς συντήρηση) *αβλητία ( α + βολή) ( = η μη προσβολή από εξωτερικούς παράγοντες (θερμοκρασία, ατμοσφαιρική πίεση κ.α) *Παντοπτία (παν + όψις) ( = η εποπτεία των πάντων) *Παντοσυναισθησία ( = η ολική σύλληψη παντός συναισθήματος) *Παμμήθεια (παν + μήτις) ( = η σχεδίαση των πάντων) *παμπρωτία (παν + πρώτος) ( = η αρχική μονάδα ύπαρξης και εμφάνισης) *πανέφθεια (παν + εφθός) ( = καθαρότητα υλικού, χωρίς προσμίξεις) *παμφορβία (παν + φορβή) = (παροχή τροφής/ενέργειας προς τα πάντα)) Ρήσεις *''Ο Θεός δεν παίζει ζάρια''. - Άλμπερτ Einstein *''Πείτε μου πρώτα τι ακριβώς εννοείτε με τη λέξη Θεός και θα σας πω αν πιστεύω''. - Άλμπερτ Einstein *''Η έννοια "Θεός" δεν είναι τίποτα άλλο παρά το δημιούργημα της ανθρώπινης αδυναμίας. *Get God or Die trying ( = Γίνε Θεός ή πέθανε προσπαθώντας) *Live as immortal or die as God ( = Ζήσε σαν αθάνατος ή πέθανε σαν θεός). (Δηλαδή, ζήσε ως τέλειος ή πέθανε αξιοπρεπώς). Διαγλωσσικά Ονόματα του θεού , σε πλήρη μεγαλοπρέπεια.]] , σε πλήρη μεγαλοπρέπεια.]] , σε πλήρη μεγαλοπρέπεια.]] , σε πλήρη μεγαλοπρέπεια.]] *God *Gott *Dieu *Tanrı *Thiên Chúa *الله *Dios *ܐܠܗܐ *Tatitu *Dievs *Бог *ঈশ্বর *Doue *Bog *Déu *Богъ *Турă *Duw *Gud *Dio *Jumal *Jainko *خدا *Jumala *Diu *Dia *Song-ti *אלוהים ]] *ईश्वर ]] *Tuhan *神 *하느님 *Xwedê *Guð *Hyang *Dyw *Nzámbe *ദൈവം *上帝 *גאט ]] *Xudo *Bóg *Dyus *Dievas *Got *UNkulunkulu *Siōng-tè *Mungu *Dumnezeu *Isten *Deo *Dùu *Diyos *దేవుడు *Bůh Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Θρησκεία *Δεϊσμός *Θεϊσμός *Αθεϊσμός *Θεωρία Απεγνωσμένου Θεού *Συμπαντική Πραγματεία Βιβλιογραφία * BBC, Nigeria leads in religious belief * Pickover, Cliff, The Paradox of God and the Science of Omniscience, Palgrave/St Martin's Press, 2001. ISBN 1-4039-6457-2 * Collins, Francis, The Language of God: A Scientist Presents Evidence for Belief, Free Press, 2006. ISBN 0743286391 * Harris interactive, While Most Americans Believe in God, Only 36% Attend a Religious Service Once a Month or More Often * Miles, Jack, God: A Biography, Knopf, 1995, ISBN 0-679-74368-5 Book description. * Armstrong, Karen, A History of God: The 4,000-Year Quest of Judaism, Christianity and Islam, Ballantine Books, 1994. ISBN 0-434-02456-2 *National Geographic Family Reference Atlas of the World, National Geographic Society, 2002. * Pew research center, The 2004 Political Landscape Evenly Divided and Increasingly Polarized - Part 8: Religion in American Life * Sharp, Michael, The Book of Light: The Nature of God, the Structure of Consciousness, and the Universe Within You. Avatar Publications, 2005. ISBN 0-9738555-2-5. free as eBook * Paul Tillich, ''Systematic Theology, Vol. 1 (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1951). ISBN 0-226-80337-6 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * http://www.theosophical.ca/AncientEgyptIntroduction.htm Ancient Egypt: The Light of the World online * God - a Christian perspective * Srimad Bhagavatham - The Vedic Encyclopedia of God * "Nature of God" at Mormon.org * God in Judaism on chabad.org Retrieved 2006-10-05 * Cheung, Vincent (2003). "Systematic Theology" * Islam-info.ch (2006) Concept of God in Islam. * Draye, Hani (2004). Concept of God in Islam. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Haisch, Bernard (2006). The God Theory: Universes, Zero-Point Fields and What's Behind It All. * Jewish Literacy. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * a look at the role of Questions about the Attributes of God in Christian faith. * Nicholls, David (2004). DOES GOD EXIST?. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Salgia, Amar (1997) Creator-God and Jainism Retrieved 2005-10-18. * Shaivam.org (2004). Hindu Concept of God. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Who Is God? from the Yoga point of view. * Schlecht, Joel (2004).* Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (2004). Moral Arguments for the Existence of God. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (2005). God and Other Necessary Beings. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Catholic Encyclopedia (1909). Relation of God to the Universe. Retrieved 2007-02-28. * Students of Shari'ah (2005). Proof Of Creator. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * God and Science. A Christian approach to modern science. *Richard Dawkins and Alister McGrath discuss the concept of God * www.fawzan.com.uk Creed of Waasitiyyah Part 1:The Basmalah by Ibn Taymiyyah, explanation by Shaykh Salih al-Fawzaan. * www.LearnAssyrian.com - Learn the Syriac-Aramaic language Category: Φιλοσοφία Category: Κοσμολογία Category: Θεολογία Category: Κοσμογονία Category: Υπερβατικά Όντα